Un retour difficile
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Suite de L'amour rend aveugle et de La vie à la House. House se retrouve avec une famille mais ne se souvient de rien, comment se passe le retour à la maison. Ship Hameron.


Un retour difficile. By Calleigh Watson 

Fanfiction : Docteur House suite de _L'amour rend aveugle_ et _La vie à la House_. Et voilà le troisième et avant dernier volet des aventures de Cameron et House. Bonne lecture.

Domicile de Gregory House. Une semaine plus tard. 18h30.

Allison Cameron et Gregory House venaient tous deux d'être autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. Ils avaient tout deux beaucoup discutés mais les souvenirs de Gregory House n'étaient pas encore réapparus même s'il faisait des efforts. Mais au moment du retour, une angoisse s'était fait sentir. Car désormais Cameron vivait chez Gregory House, elle n'avait plus son appartement, ils avaient donc prit la décision de vivre dans une sorte de cohabitation. Allison espérait que cela permettrait à son compagnon de retrouver la mémoire mais elle avait peur qu'il ne supporte pas sa présence et celle de leur fille. En entrant dans la pièce, Gregory House regarda autour de lui et fit la grimace. Un mauvais point pensa le docteur Cameron.

Cameron : Je vais coucher Hope.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de réponse et prit donc la direction de la chambre qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble pour le bébé avant le coma de Greg. House observait sa demeure, de nombreuses choses avaient changé, l'ambiance était plus « féminine » plus « Cameronienne ». Les choses étaient rangées, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et y trouva Allison Cameron entrain de changer les draps du lit. Elle était assez angoissée.

Cameron : Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu les eaux dans notre… dans ton lit.

Il fit le tour du lit, et l'aida à défaire les draps.

House : Vous allez bien, Cameron ?

Elle était vraiment nerveuse.

House : On se calme, d'accord, tout va bien se passer. D'après ce que j'ai compris vous êtes maintenant ici chez vous.

Cameron : Arrête de me vouvoyer. Je t'en prie.

House : D'accord comme tu veux.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer et Cameron se raidit.

House : Je vais y aller.

Il voyait bien la nervosité de la jeune femme, et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les pleures du bébé, il décida donc de s'en charger lui même, d'autant plus qu'il voyait bien que la jeune femme était épuisée. D'ailleurs quand il revint une demi heure plus tard, la jeune femme s'était endormie sur le lit qu'elle venait de refaire. S'appuyant sur sa canne, il fit le tour du lit et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Elle était belle et paisible. Il prit deux comprimés de Vicodine et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormi rapidement.

Le lendemain matin.

House avait passé une mauvaise nuit, de nombreuses images sans vraiment de sens chronologique lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il avait mal à la tête. La première chose qu'il vit, fut Cameron quelque peu assoupie dans le Rocking-Chair, la petite Hope dans les bras. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il fut étonné de voir que celui ci était déjà prêt. Cameron ! Il aurait du s'en douter. Il se servit une tasse et regarda la jeune femme tout en buvant son breuvage. Le goût lui fit remonter une autre série de flash sans vraiment de sens. Ce café avait une saveur particulière, elle y avait ajouté du miel et de la fleur d'oranger. Une recette de sa grand'mère. Il ne savait pas comment il le savait mais il le savait. Bon sang cette femme le rendait cinglé. Il lui prit l'enfant des bras et le berça doucement, apparemment la jeune femme avait encore besoin de sommeil. Il voulait se souvenir, mais rien n'y faisait. L'enfant bien calé par son bras gauche, et prenant appuis sur sa canne, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite. La pièce était bien décoré, des murs roses avec des jolies pochoirs, un petit lit blanc, une table à langer, une bibliothèque avec des livres d'enfants, des dizaines de peluches, un mobile au dessus du lit représentait des petits nounours vêtus de blouse de médecin… Ce dernier détail le fit sourire. Il s'approcha du lit, lâcha sa canne pour s'appuyer sur le bord du lit et il coucha sa fille. Il sentait qu'il était entrain de s'attacher à l'enfant et ça lui faisait peur. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Cameron et il craignait que cela ne lui plaise pas. On lui avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup changé et ne voulait pas s'attacher plus à Cameron et risquer de la perdre car il ne serait pas celui avec qui elle avait désiré cet enfant. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre et observa le nouveau-né à travers les barreaux de son lit essayant vainement de donner un sens aux nombreuses images qui lui traversait l'esprit depuis son réveil une semaine plus tôt. Cette impression de douceur lorsqu'il voyait Cameron, l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras quand il voyait son désarroi comme hier quand elle changeait les draps de son lit… de leur lit.

Salon. 

On frappa à la porte. Le docteur Cameron se réveilla en sursauta et paniqua un instant de ne pas voir sa fille dans ses bras, mais lorsqu'elle vit que House ne dormait plus, elle fut partiellement rassuré, sachant que Hope devait être avec lui. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Cameron : Wilson, entrez.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle se dégagea pour le laisser entrer.

Wilson : Je suis venu pour voir comment fonctionne cette cohabitation. Ca va ?

Cameron : Pour le moment oui. Mais je suis fatiguée et le savoir si près alors qu'il ne se souvient de rien…

Wilson : Je comprends. Où est-il ?

Cameron : Je l'ignore.

House : (sortant de la chambre de Hope) Je suis là.

Il s'approcha des deux autres médecins qui s'étaient installés au salon et posa le baby-phone sur la table basse sous le regard étonné de Wilson. Cameron posa sur la table un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient trois tasses de café.

House : Tu t'es endormi sur le Rocking-Chair. J'ai couché Hope.

Cameron : Merci.

Wilson : Des souvenirs te reviennent ?

House : (mentant) Non absolument rien.

Il sortie de sa poche une boite de Vicodine mais alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, Allison Cameron intervient.

Cameron : Va y doucement avec ça.

House : De quoi je me mêle !

La jeune femme fut blessée mais elle ne dit rien, toutefois cela ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de Wilson.

Wilson : Ce qu'elle voulait te dire c'est que tu n'en prends pratiquement plus depuis au moins six mois. On ne voudrait pas que tu fasses une overdose.

Le diagnosticien regarda son flacon de comprimés qu'il avait pris à la pharmacie de l'hôpital avant de rentrer et avala deux comprimés comme s'il se moquait de l'avertissement de son ami. Cameron se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Cameron : Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'air.

Elle récupéra son manteau et quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

Wilson : Je t'ai pourtant dit d'aller doucement avec elle.

House : C'est sorti comme ça.

Wilson : Elle est sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Et cette situation n'est pas faite pour l'apaiser. Si tu l'aimes vraiment essaye de faire un effort. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elle. Tu l'aimais bien avant de sortir avec elle.

House : Oui, je l'aime bien, mais je ne peux pas lui donné ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut le House que je suis devenu et je ne le suis plus, et il est possible que je ne le redevienne jamais.

Wilson : C'est possible, mais tu peux quand même changer la situation entre elle et toi, tu ne le regretteras pas. Je vous ai vu ensemble, tu n'as jamais été heureux qu'avec elle.

House : Et Stacy comment prend-t-elle la situation ?

Wilson : Stacy était un peu jalouse en apprennent votre relation surtout quand elle a appris que Allison était enceinte…

House : Attends ça fait si peux de temps qu'elle le sait je croyais que ça faisait un an et demi que j'étais avec Allison !

Wilson : C'est le cas. Mais nous avons tous appris il y a un an que tu étais avec Allison au moment où la jeune femme s'est laissée mourir à cause de votre rupture et de ton enfant qu'elle portait.

House : Je n'y comprends rien, la gestation humaine n'est que de neuf mois…

Wilson : Elle n'était pas enceinte de Hope, mais d'un premier bébé qu'elle a perdu contre sa volonté tu lui as fait cette piqûre qui lui a sauvé la vie.

House : Alors j'ai tué notre premier bébé, je comprend qu'elle soit sur les nerfs.

Wilson : Tu n'avais pas le choix, la mère comme l'enfant, seraient morts, Allison avait fait un caillot de sang dans les poumons, elle était tombée dans le coma. Après ça tu as passé 48h en prison mais tu as sauvé Allison et tu as pu être là à son réveil. Et pour répondre à ta question Allison et Stacy sont devenues des amies.

House écoutait son ami essayant d'analyser au mieux, où en était sa vie.

House : Cuddy ?

Wilson : Cuddy béni votre relation.

L'oncologue le vit froncer les sourcils.

Wilson : Depuis que tu es avec Allison, elle t'a moins sur le dos.

House : Depuis quand Cameron vit-elle ici ?

Wilson : Depuis le début de votre relation d'après ce que tu m'as dit mais officiellement ça fait un an.

Le docteur Wilson prit sa tasse de café pour laisser à House le temps de digérer l'information, il but une gorgé.

Wilson : Ca c'est Cameron qui l'a fait.

House : Oui ce matin.

Wilson : Je me demande bien se qu'elle peut mettre dedans pour qu'il soit aussi bon.

House : C'est une recette de sa grand-mère.

Wilson : Elle te l'a dit ???

House : Possible mais pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Wilson : Alors tu retrouves la mémoire.

House : Juste un gros mélange d'images qui arrivent par flash, je ne voulais rien dire devant Cameron. Si tu avais vu sa réaction quand elle changeait les draps du lit hier. Elle était si nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Elle a perdu les eaux dans le lit d'après se qu'elle m'a dit.

Wilson : Oui il était quatre heures du matin, je l'ai conduite à l'hôpital.

House : J'ai vu qu'elle avait un diamant à l'annulaire…

Wilson : La bague de fiançailles, oui s'est moi qui lui ai donné.

House : Tu es fiancé avec la mère de ma fille ???

Wilson : Mais non idiot, je viens de te dire que je lui avais donné, pas que je lui avais offert, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais la demander en mariage avant la naissance de Hope. Et quand elle a perdu les eaux, elle était totalement paniquée alors je la lui ai donné, elle a été plus calme après.

House : Alors je voulais l'épouser.

Wilson : Et oui mon vieux, tu avais enfin trouvé le bonheur.

House : Et j'ai tout perdu.

Wilson : Pas totalement, tu as Cameron et tu as Hope. Il ne te reste qu'à tout reconstruire en attendant le retour de ta mémoire.

Parc. Pendant ce temps.

Après avoir quitter la maison, Allison Cameron avait marché sans but et s'était retrouvé au parc, elle regardait les enfants jouer dans la neige. Elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer, elle avait déjà trop pleuré pour lui, elle ne voulait pas verser une larme de plus. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait déjà de la chance, elle voulait le retour de House, elle avait eu le retour de House. Mais comment faire leur relation avait commencé par un coup du hasard, un accident stupide, il avait chuté à cause de sa canne, sans ça, ils n'auraient peut-être jamais été ensemble. Elle devait remerciée le ciel de lui avoir offert un an et demi de bonheur avec lui et de lui avoir offert Hope. Elle aimait leur fille plus que tout au monde, elle était la chair de sa chair. Comme il l'avait dit, un petit bout de House et un petit bout d'elle. Cette fois, elle ne retenait plus ses larmes. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'un enfant. Elle releva la tête sur une petite fille de 5 ou 6 ans, bien emmitouflée dans son manteau, les cheveux pleins de neige.

Fillette : Ca va madame ???

Cameron : Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Fillette : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Cameron : Je suis un peu triste.

Fillette : Pourquoi ?

Cameron : C'est compliqué.

Fillette : Ma maman dit toujours qu'il faut faire simple.

Cameron : Et bien ta maman est quelqu'un de bien.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha.

Femme : Chelsea n'embête pas la dame.

Fillette : Mais la dame est triste.

Femme : Excusez ma fille, madame, Chelsea est toujours très curieuse.

Cameron sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main et regarda la femme.

Cameron : Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi voir ma fille. Il ne vaut mieux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps avec son père.

Femme : Quel age à votre fille ?

Cameron : Neuf jours.

Femme : Toutes mes félicitations. Vous devriez être auprès d'elle.

Cameron : J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Femme : Je vous comprends à la naissance de Chelsea, je passais mon temps à être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Cameron : Je crois que je vais rentrer, au revoir. Au revoir Chelsea.

Chelsea : Au revoir madame.

Domicile de Gregory House.

En essayant d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'aperçu que celle ci était verrouillée, elle utilisa donc son propre trousseau et ouvrit la porte, dans la maison tout était calme et silencieux. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

Cameron : (appelant) Greg ???

Pas de réponse. Elle se dirigea vers la table basse où elle pouvait voir une feuille de papier. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la parcoura des yeux.

_Cameron,_

_Je suis parti faire un tour avec Wilson, Hope est dans sa chambre… Non je plaisante elle est avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Repose toi, tu en as besoin. Et je suis sérieux !_

_House._

Elle décida de faire un peu de ménage, avec la petite, elle avait été débordé, et autant dire qu'elle savait que Greg n'était pas un fan du ménage, et la maison en avait quelque peu besoin. Mais au moment de passer devant le miroir, elle s'observa. Elle était pâle et maladif. Elle décida d'abandonner le ménage pour plutôt prendre un peu soin d'elle. Elle se fit donc couler un bon bain et se glissa dedans. La chaleur de l'eau l'apaisait, elle se sentait bien, laissant son esprit divaguer vers des contrés lointaines. Elle retint son souffle et se laissa glisser sous l'eau.

Salon. 

En entrant chez lui, Greg House savait que Cameron était rentrée, toutefois il fronça les sourcils car la pièce était silencieuse.

House : Cameron ?

Lui non plus n'obtint pas de réponse. Il laissa le landau où dormait Hope dans l'entrée, après avoir vérifié que son futur petit médecin ne risquait rien. Puis il visita pièce après pièce, et une angoisse lui traversa le cœur quand il vit de la lumière dans la salle de bain dont la porte était entre ouverte. Il entra le plus rapidement et vit le corps de la jeune femme sous la surface de l'eau, son cœur rata un battement. Il lâcha sa canne et plongea ses mains dans l'eau pour remonter la jeune femme à la surface. Surprise et paniquée, elle prit une profonde bouffée d'air. Greg la serra contre lui, rassurer de la savoir en vie.

Cameron : (inquiète) Greg ??? Qu'est ce qui se passe ???

Il se sépara d'elle et fut troublé en la voyant nue mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

House : Pourquoi avais-tu la tête sous l'eau ???

Cameron : Je réfléchissais.

House : Sous l'eau !?!!

Cameron : Je le fais très souvent et tu le sais… tu le savais.

House : Pourquoi ?

Cameron : Je… je n'aurais pas la force de tout te redire.

Elle était encore dans ses bras, leurs visages étaient vraiment très près. Elle était troublée par son souffle sur sa peau et lui par la nudité de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, elle avait besoin de son contact. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un baiser naquit doucement, le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre. De ses deux mains encore posées sur son torse, l'une d'entre elle se glissa derrière la nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, ce baiser était un mélange de connue et d'inconnue, il ne comprenait rien à se qu'il ressentait si bien qu'il repoussa la jeune femme, la laissant seule dans la salle de bain.

Cameron : Greg…

Trop tard il était parti. Elle sorti de la baignoire, et s'habilla. Elle prit le soin de bien se maquiller, de se boucler les cheveux. Elle enfila un petit pull bordeaux et un jean. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était prête à affronter son « compagnon ». Il était là dans le canapé, une tasse de café dans la main il observait Hope qui s'agitait dans son transat posé sur la table basse.

Cameron : Greg. Je suis désolé.

House : Oubli.

Elle regarda sa bague de fiançailles et prit la direction de la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de l'enfant. Il la rejoignit et enlaça la jeune femme par derrière.

Cameron : Greg non. Je t'en prie, c'est difficile pour moi.

House : Je sais. Je voudrais pouvoir me souvenir, je n'y arrive pas.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et s'éloigna.

Cameron : J'ai prié pour que tu me reviennes et tu es là, je devrais être heureuse mais te savoir là mais ça me fait plus mal que lorsque tu étais dans se lit.

House : Allison…

Cameron : Non laisse tomber.

House : (changeant de sujet) Pourquoi il n'y a pas de sapin de Noël dans cette maison, on est pourtant le 23 décembre.

Cameron : Greg, je ne fête pas Noël !

House : Tu es juive… _(Désolé un clin d'œil à une autre de mes séries préférées)_

Cameron : (fronçant les sourcils) Oui, comment le sais tu ??

House : Je ne sais pas une impression comme pour le café tout à l'heure. Je suis troublé à tes cotés, c'est comme avec Hope, je déteste les enfants et voilà que je m'occupe d'elle comme…

Cameron : … comme quoi ??? Comme ta propre fille ? C'est ta fille, bon sang !

Elle était en colère, vraiment en colère, elle avait encore le goût de son baiser sur ses lèvres et là il venait de lui dire que Hope n'était pas sa fille. Elle avait envie de tout abandonner, ses espoirs, ses rêves, elle devait se faire à l'idée, elle avait réussi à avoir une fois l'homme qu'elle voulait, elle n'aurait sûrement plus jamais une nouvelle fois cette chance.

Cameron : Va te faire foutre, House.

Elle quitta la cuisine, attrapa son manteau, le sac de Hope puis se dirigea vers le landau où elle en sorti le manteau de l'enfant.

House : Cameron, où vas-tu ?

Cameron : Je ne sais pas mais je n'en peux plus de vivre avec toi.

Les mains tremblantes, elle essayait tant bien que mal de mettre le manteau à sa fille.

House : Allison…

Sa voix avait cette intonation suppliante qu'il ne prenait qu'avec elle, elle allait craquer si elle ne partait pas très vite. Et elle savait qu'elle devait à tous prix s'éloigner de lui pour se protéger.

21h30.

House tournait en rond, Allison n'était toujours pas rentré et il commençait à se faire vraiment du souci. Il avait toujours su que la jeune femme était fragile, il le savait, s'était en partie pour ça qu'elle s'était accroché à lui et qu'il avait jusqu'ici repoussé ses avances. Bon sang, il se sentait pris à la gorge et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Rageur, il mit un violent coup de canne dans le vase plein de rose posé sur le piano. Celui si se brisa sur le sol avec force. N'y prêtant pas attention et ravalant sa fierté, House prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami de toujours.

Domicile de James Wilson. Pendant se temps.

La maison était décorée avec goût, un magnifique arbre de Noël trônait de toute sa superbe. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Cameron, exténuée, était installé dans un des fauteuils et discutait avec Wilson. La femme de ce dernier étant encore au bureau. Hope dormait tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère.

Cameron : C'est vraiment gentil à vous de nous accueillir.

Wilson : Ne vous inquiétez pas, reposez vous. Je sais que House peux être extrêmement exaspérant quand il veut.

Cameron : Ce n'est pas le pire. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant son accident. Ce Greg me manque.

Wilson : Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est un peu hors sujet, mais est ce que tu accepterais de venir au repas de Noël que ma femme organise, j'aimerais que mes amis soient là.

Cameron : Je ne fête pas Noël, tu devrais peut-être voir avec Greg.

Wilson : Je sais que tu ne fêtes pas Noël même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec lui. Pour moi.

Mais alors qu'elle allait répondre, le téléphone sonna. Wilson alla répondre dans son bureau. Pendant que Cameron se replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

FLASHBACK

Appartement d'Allison Cameron. Un an et demi auparavant.

C'était juste après avoir passé leur première nuit ensemble. House avait assisté pour prendre un bain et par conséquent quand ils sortirent de chez la jeune femme, il était plus de onze heures. Et la jeune femme venait de s'apercevoir que sa voiture était encore sur le parking de l'hôpital.

House : (lui tendant son casque) Monte.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et il démarra en trombe en direction de l'hôpital où ils étaient plus qu'en retard. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il se gara et tous deux prirent la direction de l'entrée du bâtiment. Arrivé devant les portes de l'hôpital, elle le vit hésiter.

House : Files je te rejoins, il faut que je voie Wilson.

Elle savait au fond d'elle, que s'était autant pour ne pas faire naître des ragots au sujet du faite qu'ils soient arrivés ensemble que parce qu'il avait besoin de se confier à son ami et cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas l'étouffer, elle voulait laisser du temps à leur relation pour s'épanouir. En arrivant dans la salle de travail, elle trouva ses deux collègues s'occupant comme ils pouvaient.

Foreman : Tu as vu l'heure ??? House va te tuer.

Chase : Tu as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé.

Cameron : Ma voiture est tombé en panne sur le parking de l'hôpital hier, j'ai du venir par un autre moyen se matin.

Ce qui n'était pas faux en soi, elle était bien venue par un autre moyen mais il était sûr qu'elle ne révélerait rien à ses deux là.

Chase : Je me demande ce que fait House, il est toujours en retard mais là, c'est un sacré retard.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle prenait place autour de la table pour attendre House.

FLASHBACK

Domicile de Gregory House.

Trois sonneries… Quatre… Alors qu'il allait raccrocher par impatience, il finit par entendre la voix de Wilson dans le combiné.

Wilson : Wilson.

House : Elles sont chez toi ?

Wilson : House !

House : Répond.

Wilson : Si tu parles de Hope et Cameron, oui elles sont ici.

House : Elles vont bien ?

Wilson : Tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un maintenant ?

House : Elles sont ma famille.

Wilson : Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

House : Wilson ne me donne pas de leçon.

Wilson : Alors ne la fais pas souffrir.

Cette simple phrase fit remonter un souvenir chez le diagnosticien un peu comme un boomerang, il le percuta de plein fouet. Le souvenir remontait à un an et demi.

FLASHBACK

House venait de garer sa moto sur sa place et Cameron en descendit. Il se sentait heureux et inquiet en même temps. Il était plus de onze heures, Cameron et lui étaient plus qu'en retard mais peu lui importait. Elle marchait à coté de lui, leurs mains se frôlaient à chacun de leur pas mais il prenait soin de ne pas la bousculer quand il s'appuyait sur sa canne. Arrivé devant l'hôpital, il hésita.

House : Files je te rejoins, il faut que je voie Wilson.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre la direction du bureau de Wilson. Comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper et prit place en face de son ami. Wilson le regarda se demandait se qui passait par la tête de se cher House.

Wilson : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

House : Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise et en même temps je ne regrette pas.

Wilson : Je crains le pire… House ?

House : J'ai passé la nuit avec…

Wilson : Pas avec Cameron ?

House : Si.

Wilson : House, non ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

House : Je ne sais pas.

Wilson : Alors ne la fais pas souffrir quoique tu décides.

House : Ce n'est pas dans mon intention. Je vais voir ce que je vais faire.

FLASHBACK

Après cette discussion, tout deux n'en avaient jamais reparlé jusqu'à ce que Cameron soit à deux doigts d'y passer, Wilson avait bien essayé mais House avait toujours éludé la question et Wilson en avait supposé qu'ils n'avaient passé ensemble que cette fameuse nuit même si à l'époque, il était bien loin de la réalité. Voilà, il commençait à se souvenir et ça lui paraissait étrange et si naturelle à la fois, sa relation avec Cameron, leur première nuit venait de lui revenir en mémoire. Il se souvenait de la douceur de la peau d'Allison sous ses doigts, la panique de celle ci au réveil. Seul chez lui, il souriait, le téléphone à l'oreille.

_Wilson :__ House ???_

House : Je suis là. Elle a la peau douce.

_Wilson :__ De quoi tu me parles ?_

House : D'Allison ! Tu viens de me dire la même chose que le lendemain de la première nuit que j'ai passé avec Allison.

_Wilson :__ Alors tu as retrouvé la mémoire !_

House : Non seulement cette nuit là et la discussion que j'ai eue avec toi le lendemain. Ne dis rien à Allison, je ne veux pas lui faire de fausses joies.

_Wilson :__ Je ne lui dis rien à condition que demain, tu enfiles ton plus beau costume et que tu viennes faire le réveillon de Noël à la maison, j'ai déjà invité Cameron._

House : C'est idiot, Allison ne fête pas Noël, elle est juive.

_Wilson :__ Alors c'est ça la raison ! Je me suis toujours demandé._

House : N'en fais pas tout une histoire.

_Wilson :__ Non mais je pensais que s'était quelque chose de plus grave. Alors c'est ça ! Elle est juive._

___ Exactement._

La voix qu'il entendait en arrière plan était celle de Cameron, House l'aurait reconnu entre mille et il se réjouissait à l'idée du savon qu'allait se prendre son ami. Alors il écoutait sans rien dire.

_Allison :__ Ca vous pose un problème ?_

_Wilson :__ Absolument pas. Ne soyez donc pas sur les nerfs._

_Allison :__ Je suppose que c'est Greg au téléphone._

Le docteur Wilson enclencha le haut parleur du téléphone.

House : Allie.

_Allison :__ A demain, Greg._

Le bip se fit entendre signe que Wilson ou Cameron venait de raccrocher, Allison a tous les coups. Il reposa le combiné et nettoya les bouts de verre sur le sol du vas qu'il avait brisé un peu plus tôt. Allison et Hope lui manquaient. Il décida d'aller dormir s'allongeant dans le lit où elle avait dormi la nuit précédente. Son odeur était présente partout dans le lit et lui faisait remonter une multitude de souvenirs mais toujours pas d'ordre logique, mais à chaque fois l'image de Allison revenait, encore et toujours Allison. Depuis qu'il l'avait embauché, cette femme le rendait dingue et pourtant il adorait ça. Il l'adorait elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait et ceux même si elle avait de don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Domicile de James Wilson. 23h30.

James Wilson ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami qu'il avait donné à Cameron pour s'assurer que la jeune femme dormait car il savait que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, House serait capable de le tuer. Et ce même si il ne se souvenait plus de sa relation avec elle. Elle dormait à point fermé, sa tête reposait sur son bras et sa respiration était lente et calme, il ne l'avait pas vu si sereine depuis vraiment longtemps. Près du lit se trouvait le couffin de la petite Hope qui dormait également à poing fermé. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le lendemain. 18h30.

Allison était nerveuse, elle avait passé l'après midi à faire les boutiques avec Hope pour trouver un robe de cocktail à se mettre mais ses rondeurs de sa grossesse la complexaient. En revanche, elle avait trouvé pour Hope une petite robe sublime. Voilà qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre et se regardait dans un miroir. C'était idiot, mais elle voulait plaire à Greg car malgré tout elle l'aimait plus que tout. Hope et lui représentaient sa famille. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

Cameron : C'est ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement sur le docteur Wilson. Qui resta sans voix en voyant la jeune femme. Elle portait un robe bleu nuit avec de fine bretelle, il la trouvait splendide.

Wilson : Vous êtes ravissante.

Cameron : Merci.

Wilson : Ca va ?

Cameron : Je suis angoissée.

Wilson : A cause de Greg ?

Cameron : Aussi parce que je n'ai jamais assisté à une fête de Noël.

Wilson : Oh dans le cas de cette fête là, faites comme si s'était un dîner mondain.

On sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Wilson : Je vais y aller. Les invités de ma chère femme vont commencer à arriver.

Cameron : (alors qu'il allait partir) Wilson ?

Wilson : Oui ?

Cameron : Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour Greg et moi, depuis des mois.

Wilson : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Vous êtes mes amis.

Cameron : Merci quand même.

Entrée.

Habillé d'un costume et surtout d'un nœud papillon qui lui enserrait le cou, le docteur Wilson ouvrit la porte, il s'avait qui se trouvait dehors car le reste des invités n'arriverait qu'à 19h. Et en effet en ouvrant la porte il découvrit House sur son trente et un. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche mais il avait négligé de mettre cravate ou nœud pap, laissant plutôt son col ouvert.

House : Tu en as mis du temps à répondre. C'est comme ça qu'on traite ses invités ???

Wilson : Ne commence pas House.

House : Il faut que je voie Allison avant le repas.

Wilson : Si tu promets de ne pas lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

House : Oh tu es un vrai père pour elle.

Wilson : Je ne plaisante pas.

House : Wilson !

Wilson : Elle est en haut dans la chambre d'amis. La première sur la gauche en haut des escaliers.

House : Merci.

Chambre de Cameron.

Assise sur le lit, Cameron terminait de mettre sa robe à Hope en lui parlant doucement. Elle lui parlait de House et de comment il était pendant qu'elle était dans le ventre de sa mère. De cette douceur qu'il avait quand il parlait de sa fille et des ambitions qu'il avait pour elle. Un futur médecin, la meilleure de toutes.

Cameron : Je suis sûre que ton papa t'aime, bon il ne le montre pas très bien, mais c'est dure pour lui, on doit s'arranger de se qu'on a, ma chérie.

Derrière la porte mal fermé, House écoutait la conversation, la douceur des mots de Cameron faisait monter en lui une nouvelle vague de souvenir. Et notamment ceux concernant la grossesse de la jeune femme. Toutes les blagues qu'il avait pu sortir, comment il agissait avec elle au travail. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Cuddy au sujet de Cameron après qu'il est frappé un patient qui avait traité de sale traînée la jeune femme alors enceinte de six mois.

FLASHBACK

Bureau du docteur Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy : (furieuse) Non mais ça va pas House ??? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ??

House : Mon enfant n'est pas un bâtard et Allie est encore mon une traînée.

Cuddy : Ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper un patient.

House : Je suis désolé, ça vous va ? Je me suis emporté, c'était plus fort que moi.

Cuddy : Je vais être obligé d'affecter le docteur Cameron à un autre service.

House : Non.

Cuddy : Vous vous opposez à mes décisions ?

House : Oui. Si elle est dans un autre service, je ne pourrais pas garder un œil sur elle. Et vous connaissez Allison, elle va s'épuiser à la tache.

Cuddy regarda l'homme qui était debout devant son bureau, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ce même si cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il travaillait ensemble. Il était si attentionné avec la jeune femme qu'elle ne savait plus comment faire pour le « punir » sans en blesser un des deux. Mais en même temps sa relation avec la jeune femme faisait qu'elle avait moins besoin de se prendre la tête étant donné que le docteur Cameron arrivait un peu à le contrôler.

Cuddy : D'accord, gardez là mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Où je serais obligé de muter le docteur Cameron dans un autre hôpital.

House : Vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir.

Cuddy : Peut-être mais je peux quand même la muter dans un autre service. Maintenant allez vous en !

Elle le regarda quitter son bureau avant de se re-concentrer sur son travail.

FLASHBACK

Il poussa doucement la porte pour ne pas l'effrayer.

House : Allie.

La jeune femme se retourna pour finalement apercevoir le père de sa fille à l'encadrement de la porte.

Cameron : Greg.

Elle s'assura que l'enfant ne risquait pas de tomber du lit et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

House : Tu es magnifique Allie.

Cameron : Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle et lui posa une main sur la joue. Elle ferma les yeux à se contact.

House : Allie. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je me souviens de toi et moi. Et je veux que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme.

Cameron : Greg…

House : Je n'ai plus de bague à t'offrir, Wilson te l'a déjà donné.

Il lui prit la main et toucha le solitaire qu'elle avait à son doigt.

House : Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me souviens pas de tout encore mais je me souviens assez pour savoir que je t'aime et je veux t'épouser.

Il lui passa le bras autour de la taille et l'approcha de lui. Elle pleurait.

House : Ne me dit pas que tu es une nouvelle fois paniquée.

Cameron : Si. Désolé.

House : Bas, je ferais avec.

Cameron eut un rire nerveux.

House : C'est un oui ou un non ?

Cameron : Un oui. Tu le savais avant de me poser la question.

House : Mais pour une fois je voulais faire ça dans les règles.

Cameron : Tu appelles ça dans les règles.

House : Et bien le restaurant ce sera pour une prochaine fois, quand à me voir à genoux pour te faire ma demande, c'est plutôt difficile et puis en plus tu as déjà la bague.

Cameron : Joyeux Noël, Greg.

House : Techniquement Noël n'est que dans 6h30.

Cameron : House.

House : Oui.

Cameron : Ferme là ! Ne me gâche pas mon premier Noël.

Sans attendre, il lui posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, il était si heureux, il avait retrouvé sa famille.

**FIN**


End file.
